The Secret
by a regular decorated emergency
Summary: 3 years ago Fuji and Ryoma left.But unknown to them they were keeping a secret from them during their stay at Seigaku.They return today but the problem is they are now using their original identities.They return today when every one has already moved on.
1. Chapter 1

**3 YEARS AGO…**

The usual happened at Seigaku, well if you mean by normal that Echizen and Fuji are not in practice then yeah it's pretty normal around. Just by that time its 1 week before the Nationals take place. Then Momoshiro's cellular phone rang then a message appeared "_Hello senpai-tachi well minus Fuji-senpai check my locker you will find everything there. Thanks for making us part of Seigaku._" then Momoshiro yelled "Inui-senpai I need Echizen's locker combination. NOW." then Inui answered "It's 12548821. Why?" then he threw his phone to Inui then Inui read it out loud "Hello senpai-tachi well minus Fuji-senpai check my locker you will find everything there. Thanks for making us part of Seigaku." then all of a sudden every single one of the Regulars stared at him in shock then they ran to the lockers they saw Momoshiro crying Oishi asked "Momoshiro what is happening to you?" then he pointed to Echizen's locker inside was 2 Seigaku Jerseys and Jackets, a Fila cap and Fuji's camera, a shoe box and there was a letter in the ground then Tezuka picked it up then he read:

_To The Seigaku Regulars (senpai-tatchi), _

_I guess you will never forgive us for what we did especially you Tezuka-buchou. But there's one thing you guys didn't notice well you just have to figure that out on your own. Please forgive us for not quitting right before the Nationals we know it's important to you but we still have our work to catch up to. Well Inui you just have to replace Ryoma and find another one to replace Fuji -senpai. And guys don't expect to see us over there we're sure when you read this we will be long gone. And if you're looking for our resignation letters it's on your desk Tezuka-buchou._

_Till then,_

_Fuji Syuusuke and Echizen Ryoma_

_Tensai and Prince_

Then Tezuka started to twitch Inui dropped his notebook and the rest of the regulars cried then they came out of the locker room they handed the letter to Sakuno then after she read it she fainted it was a good thing that Tomoka was able to catch her. Then the regulars announced to the whole student body that Fuji and Ryoma are no longer part of the tennis team and the student body. The student body just had to accept that the Tensai and the Prince are not anymore there. Due to that fact Seigaku lost the Nationals because of their absence.

**1 MONTH AGO…**

A girl of 12 was in their family library reading a book titled "Princess Meagan" she has black hair that has auburn streaks, ruby red eyes and she is wearing a tank top, a mini skirt and Nike shoes. Then a boy of 14 was with her reading "The Silver Crown" he in the other hand has auburn and black streaks and has silver eyes and he is wearing a jersey, baggy shorts and tennis shoes. Then a man in his mid-30's came in the door then he said "Nikan, Ryoma your father wants to see you at the Simulation room now. Something concerning about you're training." then they looked at him with horror after that they sped off. A minute and half later they were in a room that was pure white and glossy there was a single machine and it was only as small as a computer mouse. Then a voice said "Ryoma, Ryomi I'm sending you to Seishun Gakuen. Does it sound familiar?" then the boy replied "You mean the school that we used to do tests and have normal lives as Fuji Syuusuke and Echizen Ryoma?" the man answered "Exactly. Well only you would not be using any aliases but your real names with your real reputations in your real life. Can you handle guys handle it?" then both of then shook their heads then the girl said "How can we handle that? I Hyuuga Nikan Ryomi, the super kid the girl that finished College at the age of 8 the Academic Prodigy the girl that is a Prodigy in the Fields of- Tennis, Soccer, Track and Field, Archery, Badminton, Basketball, Volleyball, Swimming, Figure Skating, Race Car driving and Music. How can you tell us to handle it if you belong to the 2nd most influential family in the world?" then the boy said "You're not the only Super Kid around. I Hyuuga Ryoma Natsume, the super kid the boy who finished College at the age of 7 the Academic Prodigy the boy that is a Prodigy in the Fields of- Tennis, Soccer, Track and Field, Archery, Badminton, Basketball, Volleyball, Swimming, Figure Skating, Race Car driving and Music." then the man said "You'll be leaving in 1 week to attend Seishun Gakuen and I put you in 3rd and 2nd year high school, cause I figured out that middle school is too easy for you guys."


	2. Chapter 2

**1 WEEK AGO…**

The Hyuuga siblings are already in Japan again. They moved to the Hyuuga Manor in Japan surprisingly that their Manor is not an ordinary one. It's a high-tech in the inside but in the outside it's just like a normal Mansion. Their Manor has 51 bedrooms, 2 formal dining rooms, 9 game rooms, 8 family rooms, 7 outdoor tennis courts, 1 ice rink, 1 dojo, a soccer field, 2 indoor swimming pools, 39 bathrooms, a library, 12 study rooms, 12 simulation rooms, and an indoor garden and of course 2 music rooms. During this time they were having their natural sibling conversation in one of the family rooms. Ryoma said "Hey, Nikan don't you think it's better if we used or shape shifting powers to get away from the dreaded fans?" then Nikan replied "I would agree with you onii-san, but Dad said that we need to use are real identities not like we did last time." Ryoma answered "Well you are the Brat Prince of Seigaku 3 years ago, Right?" then Nikan said "Well at least I'm not the Sadistic Tensai." Ryoma glanced to the clock then said "Nikan-chan it's time for training 1." Nikan looked at him in horror then they ran to one of the simulation rooms they found a woman in her early 30's inside she has auburn hair, silver eyes and always has a smile on. The Hyuuga children screamed "MOM!" she woman said "Hello Ryoma, Ryomi 2 minutes late for Training 1." then Nikan said "Mom why do we call Training 1, Training 1 anyway and why do we have to go to school?" their mom said "We called Training 1, Training 1 because it's the top priority to handle your countless powers and to visit your true friends but you need to be friends with them by using your true identities and if you see that you gained their trust again you can tell them everything about yourselves." then after that they started their practice the usual happened Nikan defeated Ryoma mercilessly well that was the usual Ryoma might be smarter and more experienced in sports but in fighting he can never defeat her.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY…**

A limousine entered the gates of Seigaku inside was Hyuuga Ryoma and Hyuuga Nikan hoping that no one knows the both of them and their reputations are safe. Then Ryoma got off the limousine and has a little problem on dragging his little sister down the school with everyone watching. When they finally reached the principal's office they were greeted by the principal himself he is also the one who gave the grand tour of the school. When they are finished with the tour the siblings asked him "Principal Nakamura can we go to our classes now?" he nodded he showed then to their class rooms Class 2-A and Class 3-A and to their surprise they have classes with the regulars.

**NIKAN'S P.O.V.**

After the long and boring tour that is given by Principal Nakamura. He escorted me to my class and to my surprise I have classes with Momoshiro and Kaidoh. So the teacher saw the principal, me and of course my brother Ryoma. At first the teacher thought that Ryoma was the one who is in her class but good thing that I didn't laugh that hard then after a few minutes Principal Nakamura and Ryoma left. Then the teacher said to me to that why am I wearing a cap she said that it is against the school rules then I ignored her and I introduced myself I in English after I finished my sentence I was asked to sit in the front row because of my shortness and they were impressed with my perfect grammar and they were wondering that why I was short then some person tapped me since I wasn't used to tapping I immediately kicked and punched him good thing that my cap didn't fall off they were impressed that I could do that. Then I surveyed the room they all sweat dropped. I just took my seat and wondered what is happening to my dear old brother right this moment…

* * *

**RYOMA'S P.O.V.**

After that boring tour that Principal Nakamura gave us we had to get to our classes. We got to Nikan's class first but it didn't matter I like to see Nikan's Classmates because they are just 2 years older than me. Everyone thought that I was their new classmate but the Principal said to them that Nikan was their new classmate then she used her Voice Changing ability and my middle name to change her life in being a girl I jut wish that she will succeed on whatever she's planning. While on are way to my classroom I bumped to a redhead and my cap fell off my head and I'm just wishing that he wouldn't recognize me.


End file.
